The girl behind the mask
by SurannekeeleyBeauchamp
Summary: Connie agrees to a meal out with Jacob after a stressful few weeks. Can Jacob bring out the bad girl in her? - Jacob is classed as an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been on my mind for a few days now, but due to working twelve hour shifts i've been exhausted and almost zombie like!**

 **Really hope you enjoy this,**

 **Jacob and Connie.**

"So Mrs B – Beauchamp, I hope you like champagne" Jacob was prompted to correct himself by a raised eyebrow from his companion who sat opposite him at the table, her lips pursed slightly as her eyes watched his every move.

Jacob couldn't actually believe that the clinical lead agreed to a 'date'. Even though he acted ridiculously self assured around her, in reality he knew she was way out of his league. She was quite clearly more used to a lavish lifestyle. The ritz for lunch, Michelin star restaurant for dinner. He was punching well above his weight. He felt his confidence ebb away slightly as he quickly glanced around the small Italian he had picked out. It was his favourite little hideaway, but somehow he just knew that the yellowed wallpaper and the peeling plaster board was not impressing her.

"Champagne is wonderful, although I doubt it is something you particularly enjoy. I guess you are more of a beer man?" Connie enquired as she rested her chin in her hand and smiled ever so slightly at the man before her.

"This night is about you Mrs B, I want to make you feel special" Jacob said graciously as he failed to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous brunette. Her eyes sparkled as they reflected the flame of the candle that sat in the middle of the table.

"If that's the case then..." Connie started before beckoning for a waiter and gaining the attention of a young Italian boy that lent against the bar in the corner of the restaurant. The young man immediately jumped into action, grabbing his notepad from where it lay on the bar.

"What can I get you?" He asked brightly as he looked between the pair briefly before fixing his eyes on Connie.

"We'll start off with the drinks, so two bottles of... is Stella Artois ok with you?" Connie asked Jacob as she looked up from the drinks menu. Jacob looked surprised but nodded.

"Yes two Stella Artois. I'm still undessicive about the food so could you possibly come back?" Connie asked as she places the drinks menu back. The waiter nodded before heading back to the bar for the two beers.

"Connie..." Jacob started. Connie looked him in the eye and knew immediately what he was about to say. She sighed before folding her arms against the table and leaning in close.

"I grew up in Peckham Nurse masters. I'm not a stranger to beer. In fact Champagne was more of my ex – husbands thing. Spent much of my university years sipping on champagne whilst pretending to be mildly interested in Michaels middle aged surgeon colleagues" Connie revealed. Jacob looked surprised at the revelation. He had never suspected that Connie wasn't a member of the 'I was born into money' club. He had just assumed that her parents were millionaires somewhere and that she had been born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

"You seem shocked" Connie stated bluntly.

"Well yeah! You're Connie Beauchamp! You sound... so well spoken for a Peckham girl!" Jacob laughed.

"Ah, well that is also my Ex – husbands doing. I was only 18 when we met. We were married by the time I was 20. I just wanted to fit in with his family. They were great snobs. His Mother was forever on at me for a grandchild" Connie sighed.

"They must have been over the moon when you had Grace though" Jacob spoke naively. There was an awkward silence before Connie finally spoke.

"Michael isn't Graces Father, which is a godsend, although I would never let Sam know that" Connie laughed awkwardly.

"Ah you not a fan of your baby daddy then?" Jacob joked as the waiter re appeared and placed a bottle in front of each of them. They both thanked the waiter before declaring they needed more time to order. Jacob looked back to Connie expectantly, awaiting her answer. He watched as she took a swig from the bottle. She clearly hand anticipated his questioning.

"He's a good man. I know he adores Grace. If anything he's just a pain in the arse. An inconvenience" She stated.

"Like most exes then" Jacob added sarcastically. Connie cleared her throat before tucking her hair over her left shoulder.

"Anyway enough of my Exes. I want to learn more about you" Connie steered the conversation. Jacob flashed a toothy grin before looking around to check his surroundings.

"Come on…" He motioned as he held out his hand across the table whilst standing up. Connie raised her eyebrow momentarily, suspicious of his behaviour. Jacob inwardly sighed before leaning over Connie's shoulder, his breath tickling at her ear.

"You want to learn more about me... Take my hand" Jacob stepped back and watched Connie comprehend the situation. She looked torn for several seconds before deciding to go against her common sense and taking hold of Jacob's hand.

"Run…" Jacob whispered as he and Connie began to make their way towards the waiter who stood patiently at the bar, he smiled as the couple walked past, expecting the pair to be nipping outside for a cigarette or a spot of fresh air before their dinner. Instead though, Jacob tugged at Connie's hand, the woman still slightly hesitant. As she realised they were doing a runner she grabbed the bottle of champagne from the table before the pair sprinted off out of the restaurant.

The waiter made to make a dash for them but by the time he weaved his way through the vast amount of tables, the pair had disappeared from sight. Little did he know that the pair stood round the side of the restraint, both puffing and panting. Jacob looked to Connie and began to chuckle as he noticed the bottle of champagne that Connie was clutching hold of.

"You Mrs B, are quite something"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm a reformed bad boy you know" Jacob stated simply as he collapsed into the settee beside Connie and placed his arm round the back of the furniture, his hand falling close to the brunette's shoulder. Connie rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. He was trying to show off in front of her, something many a man had tried with her before. She was immune to the cheeky arrogance and over- sized egos.

"Reformed" Connie practically questioned his previous comment, wondering what part of him was actually reformed. He was infuriating to be around. Forever doing what she had told him not to, bringing chaos with him and rubbing people up the wrong way with his opinions. If he was reformed than she dreaded what he had been like previously.

"Yeah, you know, changed, made over…" Connie gritted her teeth before turning her head slightly so that she could look him in the eye.

"I do know what it means believe it or not, they don't just give out doctorates in boxes of cereal you know" Jacob chuckled at her comment, so very Mrs Beauchamp.

"You worked hard to get where you are, I get that. The Ends, some people just never get out" Jacob replied. Connie just scoffed and threw her hair over her left shoulder.

"I grew up in Peckham, it's hardly 'the ends'. You talk as though I grew up in the Bronx"

"Near enough" Jacob tried to joke, only to be silenced with a death stare" I grew up just down the road from Peckham, an estate where more kids died before they reached their GCSE's than actually completed them. You're an inspiration" Connie scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I just worked hard- Now, are you going to get me another beer, or am I going to have to drink the rest of yours" Connie smirked as she picked up Jacobs beer from the coffee table and began to take a gulp. The pairs eyes remained locked as Jacob tried to stop the deep sigh of satisfaction that was building up inside of him. Everything she did drove him to distraction. She was way too sexy for her own good, and she knew it.

"Anything for you Queen B" Jacob hauled himself up from the sofa reluctantly and pottered off to the kitchen to grab another drink. Connie meanwhile took the opportunity to take a look around the lounge. She was drawn to a photograph on the mantelpiece and stood up to investigate. The picture was of a little boy sat on what appeared to be his Mother's lap. The smile on the lady was wide and proud, the little boys one of utter admiration. She realised that it must have been a phot of Jacob and his Mother. He had been an adorable little boy Connie spoke mentally.

She went to pick the photo up for a closer look, but as her hand reached behind the phot frame she felt her hand brush against something plastic. She checked her surroundings quickly before taking the plastic in her hand and pulling it from its hiding place.

Her eyebrows raised as she realised that what she was holding was actually a class C drug. Cannabis. She had just found Jacob's small stash of illegal drugs. She bitt down on her lip before opening up the small bag slightly and taking in the smell that reminded her of her youth. The smell was soily but almost fruity at the same time.

"Is Budweiser ok…? I thought I had some more stell-"Jacob stopped prematurely in the doorway and watched as his boss turned to face him, small little bag in her hand. He inwardly cursed himself. How could he have been stupid enough to leave the cannabis in such an easy place to find? He placed both bottles of beer onto the coffee table and made his way over to Connie.

"Now this is hard to explain…" Jacob started only to be silenced by a finger falling to his lips. Connie had stepped in closer, the bag dangling between her two fingers.

"Are you going to roll it, or shall I?" She whispered, her face a sly smirk. Jacob was speechless, his face contorted with confusion. Was she trying to catch him out? Lure him into a false sense of security. After a few seconds of silence it was Connie who spoke again.

"Rolling papers?" She held out her hand expectantly, and wasn't disappointed. Jacob fished about in the front pocket of his jeans and revealed a pack of rolling papers and a box of cigarettes. Before he could speak to ask her what the hell was happening, she had perched herself back down on the sofa and was beginning to roll up a joint. Jacob watched her with fascination as she crumbled the buds in her fingers before setting it out in the rolling paper. Her fingers barely fumbled as she begin to rub the paper up and down between her thumb and fingers.

She was really beginning to test Jacob's restraint. She was causing havoc all through his body. His heart was pounding faster than it have ever pounded before and he could feel himself becoming stiffer as Connie ran her tongue down the length of the rolling paper, ensuring that it was going to stick. As she did it she looked up at Jacob, watching with enjoyment as he shifted awkwardly to a position so he was facing away from her.

"You coming?" Connie questioned as she stood up with the joint in her hand and headed towards the patio doors that led out onto the garden. Jacob cleared his throat before nodding and following her out of the house.

The brunette sat herself down in one of the garden chairs placed around a table and proceeded to light up the joint with a lighter she had found on the coffee table. Jacob cautiously sat down in the seat beside her and observed as Connie allowed the smoke to drift from her mouth after several drags.

"This isn't happening, this is a dream?" He finally uttered. Connie smiled happily.

"This is all reality, you and I, sat here, smoking on a joint" She said gently as she brought her legs up to rest underneath her chin and looked up at the sky.

"If it was a dream though, would you ever want it to end?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is shorter than the other's but it was just another quick update.**

 **Hope you enjoy- please read and review. Any ideas for the story please don't hesitate to let me know- SKB x**

"You know what boss, you're the gift that keeps on giving. First you drink beer and now I find out you can roll up joints and smoke them like the best" Jacob admitted as he passed Connie back the joint he had previously been puffing on. They had been sat in a comfortable silence but Jacob found himself wanting to hear the sound of her voice. He still had so much to learn.

"I grew up in Peckham remember, being able to roll up a joint was as necessary as dialysis to a diabetic. As for the beer, I used to steal my Father's when he had passed out on the sofa on a Saturday watching the horses" All the tiny little details she shared helped to piece together the Connie Beauchamp puzzle, one that had never been fully finished.

"Sounds a bit like my old man…" Jacob joked, although he was beginning to realise that their backgrounds weren't all too de-similar. The pair fell silent once again. Connie puffing on the joint whilst Jacob watched her from the corner of his eye.

"I can see you staring at me you know" Connie spoke without even glancing in Jacob's direction.

"Your too beautiful not to stare" Connie scoffed at Jacob's comment, causing him to spring up from his chair and pull her up till she was standing up straight in front of him. He placed a hand on each of Connie's shoulders and tilted his head slightly, smile drawn on his lips.

"Jacob…" Connie whispered, shivering slightly from the cold night air.

"Connie…" He answered, still smiling. His hand moved from her right shoulder and cupped her cheek. Connie felt her breath catch in her chest. He spoke so gently, and said her name in a way that no one else had ever done before. She felt butterflies starting to flutter in her abdomen. His touch made her shiver.

Connie felt the joint slip from her grasp as she placed both hands on his face and stepped up on to her tip toes. Jacob's heart was pounding ten to the dozen and for a second, when she felt her lips collide with his, he thought he was going to die. He forgot how to breathe, how to function. She tasted as beautiful as she looked.

He began to return the kiss, his hands moving from her face and down to the bottom of her back, just above her bum. Her body pressed against his as she intensified the kiss.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Jacob panted into Connie's ear sensing that any longer and he would be stripping the clinical lead naked in the back garden and doing her there. Connie cheekily nodded, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip in a way that made Jacob even crazier for her.

"Jesus, you are going to be the end of me" He mumbled before bending slightly and swooping Connie up off her feet so that she fell into his arms. Connie giggled like a child as he carried her back inside the house like she were a new-born baby.

Jacob climbed the stairs carefully, whilst Clutching on to Connie as though she were the most precious thing on earth. Connie leant her head against his shoulder and tried to remember the last time anyone had ever been so gentle with her, so loving. They hadn't. No one had ever managed to get through the wall she put up. Jacob had somehow crawled his way over and was refusing to leave her.

Jacob made it up the stairs and entered the second of three rooms that all lead off the landing. The room was plainly decorated, a large king sized bed being the main centrepiece. Connie didn't get much more time to take in her new surroundings because Jacob lay her down on the bed before crouching down in front of her. He slowly slipped off her shoes before kissing up the inside of the clinical leads leg. Connie's breath quickened up the higher her went, till eventually she was unable to take anymore.

"Jacob? Please just fuck me"


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop looking at me"

Jacob smirked to himself as the clinical leads voice filled his ears. She lay wrapped underneath his duvet facing away from him and yet she still knew that he was watching her with utter adoration. Underneath the duvet Connie was grinning to herself, happy to have his undying attention.

"I blame your parents" Jacob answered shortly as his hands reached towards Connie's shoulder, placing a hand down and moving in closer.

"My parents, you blame my parents?" Connie pushed back the duvet suddenly and looked to the man beside her alarmed.

"For making such a perfect human being" Jacob whispered as he wrapped his arms about Connie and pulled her in close so that their bodies rested against one another. Connie turned her head at Jacob's comment, her eyes sparkling but her mouth struggling to find the words to reply.

"Perfect?" Connie turned her head and smiled briefly.

"Yeah, perfect, something with no faults, something that cannot be made any better- you…" Jacob's voice was soft as he spoke, his touch gentle as his hand touched against Connie's rib cage. Connie couldn't remember the last time she had been touched so gently, she shivered against his touch happily.

"Jacob…" Connie started.

"Don't, please… if you're about to say what I think you're about to say…" Jacob shut his eyes momentarily, assuming he knew what Connie was about to say. His hands slipped from Connie's body and immediately began to clench.

"I was wondering if you would spend Christmas with me." Connie asked apprehensively. It had been many years since she had spent time with a man at Christmas, it had always been concentrated on Grace, and now, without Grace, it gave her the opportunity to divulge herself.

"You want me to spend Christmas with you…" Connie sat herself up in bed suddenly and placed both hands over Jacobs, her eyes wide and sincere.

"More than anything in the world" Connie answered much to Jacob's surprise. He had never expected Connie to place her heart on the line, to state that she actually wanted his company. She was always independent, someone who never let on her emotions and yet here she was, placing her heart on the line, making herself vulnerable.

"Then I accept. Christmas with you sounds like heaven" Jacob responded as he began to sit upright and draw Connie into his chest" Although I think you may want to get the decorations out , the Christmas tree… tinsel…"

Connie looked away, her teeth biting down on her lip. She didn't have a Christmas tree, or tinsel. In fact her house was completely void of any décor. She hadn't bothered to order in a tree, there had been no point. She had only ever put decorations up for Grace, but without her daughter there she had seen no point.

"If you haven't got any, we can always swing by the shops after work…." Jacob could practically read her mind. He had been able to tell by the silence that had followed his suggestion.

"I think that we need to, can't have Christmas without a tree" Connie smiled gently before her eyes fell on the alarm clock beside her bed" Speaking of work, I'm going to be late" She jumped up from the bed, breaking apart from Jacob's touch. Jacob groaned as the brunette flicked on the light switch and began pulling her clothes on, picking them up from where they lay scattered across the carpet.

"Spoil sport" Jacob mumbled, although his eyes bore into the back of Connie, watching as she moved about the room. She was so beautiful.

"I'm saving you from getting into trouble with your boss"

"Somehow, I doubt that my boss will have any problems with my tardiness. Although, if she does have any problems I'm sure they can easily be ironed out" Jacob crept from the bed and slid his arms around Connie's clothed body, his head resting on her shoulder as he watched the pair of them in the mirror of the wardrobe. Connie was supressing a smile, although the corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly.

"If you think that you can get around me… you are very much mistaken" Connie stated, her eyebrow raised.

"You know what, I saw this pair of gold earing's the other day in the jewellers, I was going to buy them, give them to the boss as a Christmas gift, but I don't think I'll bother if I'm just going to get shot down…" Jacob withdrew from Connie and made his way to the wardrobes, ready to get changed. Suddenly though he found himself being pushed back on to the bed, a half-naked Connie towering over him with lust in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be putting your wallet away to quickly" She whispered before pressing her lips against Jacob's and forgetting that she was indeed the boss.

 **Sorry for the lack of updates recently. Been doing some extra hours at work,**

 **finally an update though!**

 **enjoy and please review.**

 **Idea's welcome x**


End file.
